tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
10 Downing Street
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = Number 10 | category = | continent = Europe | country = England | state = | city = London | town = Westminster | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = | 1st = }} 10 Downing Street, colloquially known in the United Kingdom as "Number 10", is the headquarters of Her Majesty's Government and the official residence and office of the First Lord of the Treasury, an office now invariably held by the Prime Minister. Situated in Downing Street in the City of Westminster, London, Number 10 is one of the most famous addresses in the world. Over three hundred years old, the building contains about one hundred rooms. There is a private residence on the third floor and a kitchen in the basement. The other floors contain offices and numerous conference, reception, sitting and dining rooms where the Prime Minister works, and where government ministers, national leaders and foreign dignitaries are met and entertained. There is an interior courtyard and, in the back, a terrace overlooking a garden of 0.5 acres. Adjacent to St. James's Park, Number 10 is near to Buckingham Palace, the official London residence of the British monarch, and the Palace of Westminster, the meeting place of both houses of parliament. Black Mirror In 2011, British Parliament found itself at the epicenter of a most bizarre scandal. A terrorist, seeking to make a statement, kidnapped Princess Suzanne. A video was sent to 10 Downing Street, where Suzanne was forced to voice the kidnapper's demands. By 4:00 pm the following day, the Prime Minister, Michael Callow, had to perform deviant sex with a pig on live-television or else the princess would be killed. Being an upstanding British citizen of high renown and integrity, he did what any self-respecting officer of the British government would do when faced with such circumstances. He porked a pig. Black Mirror: The National Anthem Doctor Who On the 2005 revival series of Doctor Who, 10 Downing Street became the secret base of operations for an alien Raxacoricofallapatorian family known as the Slitheen. Using special compression suits, they assumed the identities of key members of Parliament and did away with their human namesakes, thus taking control of the United Kingdom. Three key figures that the Slitheen replaced were Oliver Charles, Margaret Blaine and General Asquith. Their plan was to create an international incident that would prompt a nuclear war, after which, they would gather up radioactive materials left behind in the carnage and sell them as energy sources to their Raxacoricofallapatorian rivals. The Slitheen facilitated this by faking an alien spacecraft crash landing in the River Thames, which then required all of the heads of state to gather at 10 Downing Street. Harriet Jones, the MP of Flydale North was present at 10 Downing Street and attempted to gain an audience with Charles, Blaine and Asquith regarding her constintuency. She found her way into a meeting room and secretly observed the imposters switching into their true forms. Doctor Who: Aliens of London The Ninth Doctor, along with his young companion, Rose Tyler, visited 10 Downing Street as the world watched in awe of the spectacle of an alien visitation. The Doctor soon ferreted out the truth behind the Slitheen and sealed Rose, Harriet Jones and himself inside of a secret room in the building - a room protected by thick steel walls. The Doctor managed to get an outside connection to Rose's ex-boyfriend Mickey Smith and guided him over the telephone on how to remotely hack into a military defense computer and launch a missile at 10 Downing Street. Most personnel were able to evacuate the building before the missile struck, while the Doctor, Rose and Harriet Jones were safe within their panic room. All but one of the Slitheen, Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen, were killed in the explosion. Doctor Who: World War Three Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:England Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Locations Category:Steven tyler